


His Broken Arm

by GhostJimmy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Bottom Gavin Reed, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Implied Hank Anderson/Connor - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, My First Work in This Fandom, Perkins is a dick, Post Revolution, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, a few punches are thrown, broken arm, cant masturbate, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostJimmy/pseuds/GhostJimmy
Summary: Gavin Reed breaks his arm during a drug bust and has to deal with the humiliation of having failed. He and RK900 are left to complete paperwork and it doesn't take long for Gavin to realize his "pleasure sessions" have become harder without the use of his dominant hand.He also has the android staying in his house temporarily as he tries to solve his sexual frustration.





	1. The Left Arm is Useless

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first full fic I've ever written and the first work I've posted on here.  
> Twitter Jericho is the reason for this mess, specifically @yikesjak and @900phcks who discussed this scenario way back in August and I'm lazy and getting back into writing so it took me a while to finish. That being said, I'm very thankful for that community giving me inspiration and being so fun.

Gavin Reed was not the type of man to get embarrassed. But, as he woke up with his arm still wrapped in a bulky cast, he couldn’t help the pit in his stomach at the thought of everyone at the DPD seeing his mistake. Attempting to take down a drug dealer seemed like a great idea until he was thrown out of a two-story window, landing directly on his right arm. And the criminal got away.  
He went to take a quick shower and wash off all his regret when he remembered what a pain in the ass showering with a cast is. “Fuck it, that’s what deodorant is for,” he was soon dressed and grabbing some form of nutrition bar for breakfast. He jumped as the doorbell rang.

  
“Fuck! Yeah, who is it?” his annoyance was clear in his voice.

  
“I’m here to drive you to the station, Detective Reed. You shouldn’t be driving with your condition,” the android on the other side of the door spoke clearly and efficiently. It pissed Gavin off beyond belief. He groaned loudly to himself and opened the door.

  
RK900 stared back at him, face neutral and uniform in perfect condition as always. The robot didn’t break eye contact as he entered Gavin’s messy apartment until he stepped on a crushed beer can, eyeing it with disgust. Closing the door, Gavin turned to get his phone, jacket, and the other random items he brought to work with him.

  
As he was escorted out of his own house Gavin attempted to hold on to some honor, “You don’t need to drive me, I’m pretty sure I know the way to the station by now.”

  
“Mm,” the damn android hummed in agreement, guiding Gavin towards the passenger’s side of Nines’ sleek, pristine vehicle.

  
“Seriously, just let me drive. Do me this one solid.”

  
“Sorry, Detective, I’m only following orders,” his voice was monotone but Gavin swears he saw the ghost of a smirk flash across the normally blank face. “Why do you not own a self-driving vehicle? They are convenient, especially for humans like yourself,” Nines glanced at the detective as he entered the route to the DPD into the car, sending them on their way.

  
Gavin sighed; this walking piece of plastic is definitely not going to understand why he still drives his own car. But there weren’t many options. “Look, I feel more comfortable behind the wheel controlling the car myself, it’s how I’ve always done it. The less robot shit, the better,” he wasn’t lying, he just left out how much easier it is to get a date when you have a rad ride.

  
The two men sat in silence for a while, a cloud of tension filling the car interior until Nines broke the peace, “Detective, I should inform you that your inability to use your right arm does not mean I will do your work for you, that is not part of my programming.”

  
Gavin said nothing, staring at his cast in shame. Why am I even coming in? I’m worthless like this. Negative thoughts continued to attack his mind; he didn’t notice they arrived at work until Nines called his name.

  
“Gavin? We should go speak with Captain Fowler, I believe he has some information for us,” the android exited the vehicle, Gavin scrambling out of the car to catch up as they entered the building.

  
He felt his heart racing in his chest as he headed to Fowler’s office. All eyes were on him, at least that’s how it felt, and there was the occasional whisper between his coworkers. “Hey, Gavin, I didn’t realize catching slow fucking drug dealers was so hard. Guess you do need an android babysitting you,” Hank android-fucking Anderson called out, chuckling to himself.

  
Anger began to burn in Gavin’s chest, “Last I checked, you needed a piece of plastic to stop you from drinking yourself to death. I seem to be doing just fine.” He sneered at the washed-up cop, only moving on when Nines’ hand landed on his shoulder, pulling him forward.

  
He wasn’t sure what to expect from Fowler. Was he going to be assigned shitty paperwork? Maybe he’d be forced to sort evidence daily until his arm healed. He walked into the room, Nines holding the door open for him. He grunted, standing in front of the desk and staring at Fowler angrily.

  
“Sit, Reed.” When Gavin refused Fowler continued on, “I’m not happy, Reed. You were told to find evidence on the suspects; you were not asked to chase down any criminals. We’re now down one detective- and I won’t send RK900 out there without a partner.”

  
Nines stood in the corner of the room, observing. Gavin could tell he wanted to say something but was holding back.

  
“We would have lost him completely if I didn’t chase him down, I made the right decision and nothing you say will make me regret it.”

  
Fowler glared at him, “You do realize the guy got away anyway, right? If you hadn’t been a show-off, cocky detective your arm would be fine and we’d be closer to getting this guy.” Gavin wanted to argue but he knew it was pointless. He looked at his shoes, feeling shitty and worthless. “There’s a stack of paperwork on your desk that I would like completed by the end of the day; get to it.” He turned back to his computer as though Gavin no longer existed.

  
He wanted to argue, question what good doing paperwork would do but Nines touched his shoulder, turning him towards the door. “We will start right away, Captain,” he was a major ass-kisser for a deviant. The tin can led Gavin back to their desks, covered with papers that gave him a headache just to look at.

  
He sighed, collapsing like goo in his desk chair. Nines began working immediately, the fucking machine; his shockingly gray eyes scanning every page, every letter quickly and with ease. The tapping of his keyboard was faster than any human could ever attempt- he could interface with the computer, which was faster, but Gavin refused to let him. He was already the perfect cop, he didn’t need to show-off.

  
900’s eyes flicked from the computer screen to his partner, catching the blush on Gavin’s face at being caught staring. He turned his attention to his work, mumbling something about work and plastic assholes, but Nines kept examining the man’s rough beard and seemingly unwashed face. There was something about it he couldn’t get over.

  
Gavin took some breaths, trying to remove from his mind the image of the android looking at him with curiosity and… interest? He didn’t want to admit it, but those eyes made his heart jump a bit, like when he was younger and captured the attention of a beautiful woman. But it had been a long time since that had happened, thanks to the long hours and hard work involved in being part of the DPD.

  
Gavin continued to work, only stopping for lunch and the occasional bathroom break. He began to wonder if Nines had left his chair at any point in the last few hours- hell, maybe he hadn’t even shifted his body a millimeter. As it hit 5:00 Gavin stood, grabbing his jacket and heading towards the exit. He paused only when he heard his name being called in a disciplinary tone behind him.

  
Turning slowly, unsure of what exactly to suspect, Gavin looked to whoever wanted his attention. RK900 slowly stood from his chair and turned around, expression neutral as always. Gavin groaned and rolled his eyes at the android, remembering how he had gotten to work today.

  
Nines strode over gracefully, reaching out to help Gavin put on his coat. “I don’t need help to put a goddamn jacket on, dumbass,” he grumbled, managing to get his left arm in the sleeve but couldn’t reach far enough to pull it around his broken arm. He struggled for a moment, face growing warm with embarrassment; finally, he turned back to 900 who sighed before assisting Gavin.

  
“Aw, look at Nines and his little baby. It’s almost too cute,” he heard Hank teasing him as he and Connor exited the building.

  
Gavin began to reply but was cut off by Nines, “I will see you tomorrow Connor, Lieutenant.” Hank let out one last chuckle, disappearing with his android.

  
With his jacket finally on he hurried outside, wanting to escape all other people, and androids, for just a few minutes. But Nines was soon walking next to him and helping him into their car.

  
The ride felt long and awkward- Nines wanted to comfort the detective but knew it wouldn’t be appreciated at the current moment. They arrived at Gavin’s house; the detective practically threw himself out of the car and marched to his front door. It wasn’t until he’d pulled his keys out that he realized Nines was approaching his house as well.  
He spun around quickly to face the android, using his good arm in an attempt to push him away. “No way, tin can. You already did your good deed for the day; go power off or whatever, I don’t need your help now.”

  
Nines’ eyes narrowed slightly, “Detective, I’ll be taking you to work for a while longer. Wouldn’t it be easier for me to already be here in the morning?”

  
Gavin groaned obnoxiously, rolling his eyes as he realized the android was right; waking up to Nines outside of his house would become fucking frustrating, even though he didn’t love the idea of RK staying in his house. He’d just sit on the couch all night or something.  
“Fine,” Gavin gave in. “But I don’t have a bed for you so figure that out for yourself.”

  
“You know I do not require sleep. I will simply be in standby mode until the morning. Now, do you plan on opening the door? You need to eat something.”

  
“I’m not a child,” Gavin grumbled as he unlocked the door and let Nines in, closing and locking it behind him.

  
He threw his coat over a chair- taking it off was much easier, he realized- and opened his fridge, grabbing a container of spaghetti he’d made the night before. As Gavin got his food ready and began eating he noticed Nines looking around at Gavin’s magazines, photos, and any other items he could find.

 

“What’re you looking for?” he questioned, mouth full of pasta.

  
Nines turned, seeing the noodles dangling from Gavin’s mouth before his face morphed to disgust. “I just wondered what type of hobbies you might have since you don’t like talking to me about your interests.”

  
Gavin sighed; Nines tries to engage in conversation but always ends up turning away with disappointment when he gets no information. He didn’t understand why the android would want to hear about his interests or shitty social life.

  
He swallowed his mouthful of food and put the fork down, “I played football when I was younger, I started in high school, but I never got good enough to impress the coach so I eventually quit. My friends and I would cut class sometimes and go around town-” Gavin paused as he realized he was about to tell an android cop that he used to shoplift and… maybe some other stuff when he was younger. “We’d just hang out.” Gavin coughed and turned away.

  
His LED spun yellow for a moment, causing Gavin’s heart to beat just a little faster. It eventually returned to blue and Nines showed the slightest hint of a smile. “Detective, I do realize you are referring to engaging in illegal activities with your friends. I may work for the DPD but I won’t tell anyone.” Nines smirked and gave Gavin a quick wink.

  
“Fuck off,” Gavin slightly blushed and turned back to his food, working to consume it quickly without choking. Nines sat on the couch until Gavin finished, washing up the plate.  
“Do you require any help to get to bed, Gavin?”

  
He froze midway through placing the plate in the dishwasher. He attempted to determine the reasoning behind the question and hoped the android was only referring to his broken arm.

  
Gavin stood, collecting himself before turning to his temporary roommate, “I can manage on my own. I’m not completely worthless with one broken arm.”

  
“Do you mean to say you would be useless if both arms were broken?”

  
He sighed, walking towards his bedroom, “I’m gonna sleep, feel free to power down on the couch or whatever soothes your circuits.”

  
“I will wake you in the morning. Good night, detective.”

  
“G’night,” mumbled Gavin.

 

It took Gavin a frustratingly long time to peel off his jeans and change his boxers. He decided he wouldn’t try taking off his shirt, the last thing he needed was to call Nines in for help changing his clothes. God.

  
Collapsing on the bed, Gavin realized his dick, like all the tests he ever took in school, was hard and tenting his boxers. Nothing had happened to make him feel aroused and he wasn’t a teenager anymore. His eyes widened- no, he couldn’t possibly have been turned on by the idea of Nines catching him in a vulnerable spot, requiring help, and then taking in Gavin's shirtless chest… right? That would be ridiculous and perhaps a little creepy.

  
“Fuck,” he moaned as his erection grew and begged for attention. He didn’t have time to think about the implications of his thoughts; his dick was hard and he needed to touch himself. He pulled his boxers down, allowing his dick and balls to feel the slight chill of the air. He went to stroke himself and cursed when he realized it wouldn’t be that easy; the cast on his dominant arm prevented him from having a full range of movement. Touching himself actually caused his arm to sting with pain instead of spreading pleasure.

  
In a desperate attempt to still get off, he clumsily wrapped his left hand around the base of his cock, slowly stroking up to the tip where he was leaking precum. He tried to establish a rhythm and speed up the movement of his hand but he never got off using his left arm. He couldn’t keep up a pleasurable feeling with his non-dominant hand; Gavin had never wished he was ambidextrous as much as in this moment.

  
After some time and numerous movements of his wrist, he gave up. If he kept trying he was bound to make too much noise and alert Nines, something he wanted to avoid at all costs. He pulled his boxers over his still-hard dick and attempted to sleep; a near-impossible task when his whole body was buzzing with unfulfilled arousal.

 

 

Gavin didn’t remember falling asleep as he opened his eyes to RK900 gently softly calling his name like the most polite alarm clock.

  
“Did you sleep well, detective? I have prepared coffee and breakfast for you in an attempt to get us to work on time,” Nines looked no different from the night before; there wasn’t a single wrinkle to be found anywhere on his uniform and every lock of hair was positioned perfectly on his head. Show-off.

  
Gavin groaned and sat up in bed, suddenly realizing he had the hardest morning wood a guy could have; it probably didn’t help that he had ignored his extreme arousal in exchange for sleep. He adjusted his blankets to show no evidence of his bulging crotch, impatiently waiting for Nines to leave.

  
“I’m fine. I’ll be ready in a few minutes,” he couldn’t make eye contact with the android, feeling embarrassed and pitiful.

  
After a few moments, Nines nodded and left the room, allowing Gavin to get ready for the day. He gave jerking off another quick try in the bathroom to no avail- he just wasn’t getting rid of this erection the easy way.

  
By the time he exited the bathroom and consumed his bacon, eggs, and coffee his dick had returned to normal, thank God.

 

  
The next few days of work were dull, reminding Gavin of all the work he had done when he was still training and had no power or rank. Between the mountains of paperwork and the near-constant arousal he couldn’t rid himself of, Gavin was tense beyond belief. Every small argument caused him to explode, every concerned look from Nines was returned with a glare, his patience was wearing thin.

  
After one particularly long work day, Gavin returned to his home with Nines in tow. He collapsed on the couch, the android deciding to cook something other than leftovers for the detective. He was easier to deal with after a good meal and rest; RK900 wanted to figure out what had him so stressed but Gavin wasn’t up-front about his feelings, something that frustrated the android to no end.

  
Reed could feel his mind wander to his sexual frustration; images of scantily-clad  
women and strong men touching and feeling Gavin all filled his brain causing a familiar heat to arise in his gut as his dick twitched with interest. He groaned, palms digging into his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind of the dirty thoughts that smothered him. He heard footsteps approaching the couch, careful and calculated with every movement. Sitting up, Gavin adjusted himself and attempted to look calm, hoping Nines didn’t notice his elevated heart rate.

  
“I have finished your dinner, you may eat now if you wish. Is everything alright, detective?” Nines’ voice was deep and smooth with a hint of concern noticeable without even looking at his face.

  
Gavin got up, heading towards the kitchen table where a plate of seasoned chicken, brown rice, and carrots was laid out for him. “The carrots don’t seem to go with the rest of the meal, Android Ramsey.”

  
“I’m afraid I don’t understand that reference. And it doesn’t take a genius to notice the only vegetable you willingly consume are carrots,” Nines took his turn on the couch, beginning to go over case notes and paperwork before entering stasis for the night.  
Gavin chuckled, surprised RK900 would take the time to notice his little quirks. He ate the perfectly cooked food, feeling full and appeased after he finished. He watched a few episodes of a cheesy sitcom before heading to bed for the night. He said goodnight to Nines and entered his bedroom, stripping down to simple boxers and crawling into bed.

  
It didn’t take long to realize his need for sexual release was greater than his desire to sleep. Knowing RK900 could still be awake convinced Gavin to give sleep another try. Ten minutes passed, his mind quickly filling with dozens of dirty scenarios that demanded all his brain power. “Phck,” he muttered into his pillow, bringing his left hand down to grasp a half-hard dick. His right arm was still useless and his left hadn’t learned how to pleasantly jack-off a cock. He soon found himself wriggling with arousal and frustration, trying his hardest to allow his body some relief, grabbing at an extra pillow on his bed.

  
He straddled it clumsily, all movements controlled by his dick alone. He began slightly moving his hips, creating friction against his painfully hard erection; eventually, he was humping it like he was a teenager again, hungry for any contact he could find. But it wasn’t enough- he needed something more to fulfill his need. His good hand teased his right nipple, dragging the pad of his thumb over the sensitive area and pinching, his whole body shivering and gasping at the sensation. He continued plowing his pillow into the bed, restless for a stronger touch to help him find release.

  
He was vaguely aware of his own moans, panting, and bed slightly squeaking under him and something in the back of his mind tried reminding him of the other being in the house who could hear better than the average human. He shoved that thought aside, assuring himself RK was in stasis by now. Sweat dripped down his forehead, hair sticking to his skin and breath hot as he bit back groans fighting to exit his mouth. It still felt less than adequate as a growl escaped his lips, frustration apparent on his face and from his erratic movements.

  
Gavin was hyper-focused on the needs of his dick, he didn’t hear the footsteps coming towards his bedroom door. He also failed to notice the door opening and Nines slowly entering the room, freezing slightly when he saw the state Gavin was in- naked body rutting against a pillow, breath heavy, heart rate highly elevated, strings of swear words barely audible.

  
Nines regained his composure and slowly spoke from just inside the room, “Do you require assistance, detective? You appear to be struggling.”

  
Gavin stiffened, finally noticing the android in his peripheral vision, before rushing to pull the pillow against his crotch as he sat up, turning to face Nines. “What the fuck! Jesus Christ, why are you still standing there, I… you weren’t supposed to…”

  
“See you masturbating?” The ghost of a smile appeared for a moment on RK’s face, not showing even a touch of embarrassment. “It may surprise you, but I am aware of human needs, including the need for sexual release.”

  
There was silence. Gavin had, for once in his life, no idea what to say; piercing eyes aligned with his, a shiver running down his spine. Was it fear or something more… pleasurable?  
Nines glanced down to where Gavin was unintentionally thrusting against the pillow covering his cock, intrigue and curiosity causing his LED to blink yellow for a moment. “However, if you do not require my help, I will go into stasis for the night,” he turned to exit the room.

  
“Wait!” Gavin shouted, reaching for the android with his good arm, causing the pillow to fall off his lap. His brain struggled between covering himself up again or focusing on stopping his partner. He was too fucking horny to consider the consequences of his next actions, “Please, Nines. I-I need your help, I can’t- I need to get off, please. Help.” He practically begged, dick unbelievably hard and leaking all over his sheets.

  
Nines stopped, turning slowly to look at Gavin again. His face remained expressionless but he was drawn to the human who sat panting and hungry for the touch of another. “Very well, I’m more than willing to help you with your problem tonight.” He walked to the edge of the bed, gently sitting down and facing Gavin, his eyes flickering and analyzing every inch of the man's body. Nines had downloaded information on human sexual pleasure when he first started working at the DPD; partly because he was curious and partly because Connor had mentioned that it could come in handy, whatever he had meant by that.

  
Gavin knew the android was absorbing information as he squirmed on the sheets, still attempting to rub his dick on something, anything. It felt like he was dying and he could barely hold himself together as Nines continued to just STARE.

  
A hand weakly grasped RK900’s arm, “Please, please do something. I’m dyin’ over here, Nines.”

  
He was rewarded with those gray eyes once more, only noticing the hand when it wrapped around his cock with ease, stroking up once and bringing out a loud, drawn-out moan from Gavin. A thumb swiped the tip of his dick, precum glistening as the finger went to Nines’ mouth, gently sucking and licking it clean.

  
“Fuuuuuuckk, Nines. What are you doing to me?” A deep blush appeared on his face, turning away from the android as his left hand grasped the sheets beneath him.

  
Smiling down at the scene, RK900 leaned forward and licked at Gavin’s collarbone, biting up to his neck as he ran his hands up the man’s thighs, stopping when his anticipation increased too much.

  
“Nines, phck, please touch me. I need you so bad, please.” Gavin’s eyes were full of lust and need, every inch of him pleading the android to give him the pleasure he required. Some part of his brain knew there would be a lot to unpack in the morning but he couldn’t make himself give a shit at the moment.

  
Nines could only torture the man for so long. His hand lifted to the detective’s parted lips, prompting Gavin to cover it in his own saliva before it was brought back to his straining cock, smoothly moving up the shaft and down again. A slow rhythm to start, eliciting whimpers of pure pleasure.

  
A string of curses exited the detective’s mouth, thrusting his hips to speed up the hand jerking him off. Nines placed his free hand on Gavin’s hip, pushing down to prevent further movement.

  
“Now, detective, you put me in charge of solving this problem, I cannot have you getting in the way. If you insist on doing all the work, I’ll just leave right now,” he removed his hand from the swollen member, turning slowly to stand back up.

  
A hand grasped his jacket, “Don’t go! I-I just need this so bad, I can’t stop myself, please keep touching me.” Nines looked back to see Gavin’s blushing face, desperate eyes, legs spread open and trembling slightly. RK900 narrowed his eyes, scanning every inch of the man and noticing his level of arousal was through the roof. He nodded and positioned himself between the man’s legs, locking eyes as his fingers brought fresh precum to his mouth, licking and analyzing the fluid with enthusiasm once again.

  
Gavin’s eyes widened and he visibly struggled to keep his hand away from his dick. He needed more, RK could tell, and his hand swiftly moved from his mouth to the base of the cock beneath him. He was rewarded with a long moan followed by mumbled curses as Gavin’s head fell back on the pillow.

  
“How many nights have you tried touching yourself as I sat out there, a single door the only thing separating us? I almost think you wanted me to walk in on you,” RK began to slowly, lightly stroke Gavin’s shaft, occasionally stopping to tease the dripping head that provided slicker movement for his hand. “Your pathetic whines called to me, begging me to come in and see you vulnerable and needy.” RK tightened his grip on Gavin’s dick and took in every moan he heard.

  
Gavin focused most of his energy in not thrusting into the android’s hand, fearing RK would leave him before he achieved a much-needed orgasm. His legs shook and his arm grabbed at any part of RK he could find.

  
Nines glanced at Gavin’s hand, knuckles turning white, as it tightened around his jacket. A sound came from Gavin’s mouth- a squeak and sob mixed together- causing RK to turn back to a red face, every scar on his face prominent against the blush of his cheeks.  
“P-please, RK. Please let me cum, I need it so bad, your touch is so fuckin’ good,” Gavin spoke in a low voice, almost a whine.

  
He had tortured the man long enough for tonight. He adjusted his grip and used Gavin’s own precum to smoothly stroke his dick as the man groaned and writhed underneath his touch. RK could sense his approaching orgasm and brought his mouth to Gavin’s exposed neck, biting and licking as the groans turned to breathless gasps. RK decided to test the man’s limits and sunk his teeth harder into the soft human skin and ran his tongue over the mark, a small amount of blood entering his mouth as a reward. He automatically analyzed the sample and his head swam with information on the man beneath him, eliciting a deep moan from the android as his hand sped up.

  
With a shout, Gavin finally came, white ribbons of semen landing on his bare chest and dripping down RK’s hand. Curiously, he brought his hand to his tongue, copying the way he noticed Connor analyzes evidence at a crime scene. He was once again overwhelmed with information, too much to process at once, that made his components buzz with excitement. He filed the information in his mind, deciding to look through it when he had more time and perhaps ask Connor if he had ever experienced a similar feeling.

  
Gavin had collapsed on the bed, hair sticking to his sweaty face and cum slowly drying on his chest. He was still panting but finally felt his horniness decrease significantly; he could sleep for a full day if he wanted to. He drifted off, sweaty and smelling of sex. RK waited for Gavin to fall into a deep sleep before heading back to the couch to enter stasis for the night.


	2. What Came After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes up after a wonderful night and is forced to face the reality of what happened. What did this situation mean for the personal and professional relationship between RK900 and Gavin? Well, that's something Gavin would rather ignore and hope it eventually passes or things sort themselves out. RK doesn't agree with this method of handling a situation.

Gavin Reed woke up earlier than usual and let out a content sigh. He felt refreshed and relaxed, the tension that had been swarming him for days was finally gone. It wasn’t until the fog in his mind fully cleared that he realized exactly why that stress was now gone.

He jolted up in bed, on top of the covers and completely naked with a disgusting amount of dried cum covering his chest. Every memory of the moments before he drifted off flooded his mind; his heart was racing at the thought of RK, his fucking partner at work, jacking him off. And the android had said things, used his teeth, almost seemed to… enjoy it.

But that was impossible. There was no way such a “sophisticated” robot like RK would find pleasure in touching a man like Gavin, an obnoxious and lazy human on his best days. No, he had helped Gavin out, that was it. And he wasn’t interested in the android either. He had just needed to get off no matter what the method was. 

He crawled out of bed and pulled on some fresh boxers before hurrying into the bathroom with a change of clothes; he needed a shower and really didn’t want to see his new roommate until he had to go to work. Gavin scrubbed his own semen off of himself and followed the doctor’s instructions for wrapping his cast so he could indulge in a warm shower without ruining the healing process. He attempted to think of a plan; he couldn’t imagine facing Nines let alone working with him all day. Unless… unless he acted like he didn’t care. Because he didn’t. He didn’t care and RK would drop it once he realized that.

“Christ, this better not get leaked to the whole DPD,” Gavin mumbled to himself and he wondered if androids kept their sex lives private or not. Fuck, this was gonna be a problem. Once again, his stupid, horny ass had gotten him in a difficult and embarrassing situation.

Gavin dried off and dressed quickly, inspecting himself for any marks the android may have left behind only to find one small bruise below his collarbone that was barely noticeable. Good. He took a deep breath and steeled himself as he exited the bathroom- he knew avoiding RK would be impossible but at least he was now mentally ready. 

That’s what he thought, at least. Upon seeing the gray eyes of the tall android he could only think of that body looming over him while stroking his hard dick. He quickly shoved that thought out of his mind, not wanting to get an erection right before work due to memories of his co-worker. Gavin attempted to keep his expression neutral and was greeted by a faint smile and a banana being offered to him.

“I don’t have your breakfast fully prepared yet but you may eat this while you wait. I assumed you would be hungrier than usual this morning.” RK was hard to read but even Gavin could determine the meaning behind the android’s words and the possible implications of being fed a phallic-like fruit the morning after a hook-up (if you could even call it that). But he was starving and ate the banana willingly, scrolling through his phone and sighing when he realized he no longer understood current memes. 

Soon enough his breakfast was ready and he wasted no time gobbling up the meal; it was delicious as always and he was eager to get to work so there would be something to distract him from thinking about RK’s hands on his dick while his teeth were at Gavin’s neck. He felt arousal stir inside him and he pushed it down knowing that only harm could come from repeating last night’s mistake. 

 

Gavin was in the passenger's seat of the car, peering out the window with intensity as RK drove them to work. He glanced at his human partner occasionally in an attempt to determine his mood, but Gavin was particularly confusing this morning. Perhaps it had to do with the events that transpired the night before. RK himself had realized he took the whole thing farther than he expected to. He had slowly picked up on the “issue” his partner was experiencing and, when the man couldn’t solve it for himself all while becoming more difficult to be around, the android decided to find a solution. It just so happened that one presented itself last night when he heard Gavin’s frustrated moans and swears coming from his bedroom so late at night. He hadn’t planned on becoming intimate with the man but it had managed to solve the issue.

But now it seemed like another problem had arisen.

“How are you feeling this morning, Detective Reed?” Nines started with a simple question to break the silence.

“I’m fine,” Gavin answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice. That wasn’t particularly unusual but RK had hoped last night would relieve some of the man’s tension.

Another moment passed before he spoke again, “I believe we should discuss what occurred last night in order to sort everything out.”

Gavin turned red as RK parked the car, “No, we will not talk about it and if anyone at the DPD finds out I swear to fuck I will shut you down myself. Last night was a mistake, that’s it.” The man exited the vehicle and stormed towards the entrance to the police department, leaving Nines to go over everything that was just said.

Why would Gavin have let Nines touch him if it was only going to be a mistake? Perhaps RK did something wrong as it was his first time engaging in sexual activities. It was also quite possible that Gavin, being in a state of such strong arousal, would have let anyone, or anything, touch him. Maybe he was now feeling disgusted at the idea of an android putting its hands on him.

Nines felt a heaviness in his chest that he had never experienced before. He allowed his thoughts to swirl as he exited the car and walked into the building, sitting at his desk while pretending not to notice when Gavin glanced at him. There was a lot to figure out.

By lunchtime, RK was overwhelmed by thoughts and emotions; he could hardly focus on his work which was highly unusual for an android of any kind, let alone a state-of-the-art one such as himself. When Reed went off to get lunch, Nines made his way to Connor’s desk. He quickly greeted Hank before looking at the fellow android, “May I speak to you privately, Connor?”

Connor locked eyes with him and nodded, excusing himself as the two walked away leaving Hank to look on in confusion. RK entered the breakroom that luckily was empty before turning to Connor looking upset instead of his usual neutral expression. 

“Nines, is something wrong?” Connor sat at the small table while Nines paced the room out in sudden nervousness. 

“Have you… did you ever… has lieutenant Anderson ever been sexually frustrated and you helped him out to make him more tolerable?” RK had stopped pacing and looked at his friend, nearly begging for an answer.

Connor looked on in shock before composing himself and considering the question. “Not in that exact sense or for the same reason but yes, I suppose I have. Did something happen between you and Detective Reed?”

Nines sighed, “Yes. I’m not sure you noticed, but Reed was on edge for a number of weeks. Last night I heard sounds coming from his room and found him on his bed struggling to reach sexual release so I helped him.”

Connor seemed to understand and fiddled with his usual coin as he spoke, “So, Gavin needed help masturbating and you offered?” There was a slight hint of something like disgust in Connor’s voice as he formed his sentence.

“Something like that. I suppose the cast on his right arm has affected his regular routine, resulting in an inability to relieve sexual tension. This caused him to act irritable- more than usual, at least. But I believe that I… took it farther than I originally intended to.” Connor patiently waited for RK to continue, keeping his hands busy with the coin to alleviate some of his apparent anxiety. “I bit his neck a number of times and tasted his semen for reasons I don’t quite understand.” 

Connor’s eyes widened and he and Nines locked eyes as the quarter fell to the ground. There was a blush on RK’s face that he hadn’t expected to appear and he suddenly felt as though he had divulged too much information. “Nines, do you find Detective Reed sexually attractive? Is that what’s bothering you?” Connor sounded shocked and confused at the thought of anyone finding that rat of a man appealing. He had to admit that he was just as confused himself.

RK let out a frustrated groan and leaned against the wall as his head swam with indecipherable emotions that begged to be understood. “I did enjoy it, unfortunately. And I suppose that might be part of the problem but… this morning was a whole new feeling entirely.”

 

Gavin came back to the station after a quick lunch consisting of a fattening burrito and nothing else. He noticed the absence of his partner and assumed RK had gone off to search through more case files or something equally boring. He would need more caffeine to get him through the afternoon as he was already yawning into his hand so he headed to the break room where the coffee was shitty but free. Gavin recognized the voices of the two DPD androids before entering the room and lingered near the doorway, not sure if he wanted their attention to be drawn to him.

The conversation was loud enough for Gavin to make out each word even though he hadn’t originally intended on listening in. But, if he just happened to hear them then no one could punish him for that.

“What was it that happened this morning to cause confusion with your emotions? Do you regret what happened?” Connor’s voice was laced with the concern he was failing to hold back and RK let out an audible sigh at the other android.

“I don’t regret a thing, I am sure of that. But he apparently does.” Confusion settled in Gavin’s chest as he tried to understand what Nines was talking about. Had something happened to him this morning that Gavin was unaware of? It’s not like it was his problem but… he had to make sure RK functioned correctly in order to properly do his job. Right?

“He said that?”

Another heavy sigh escaped RK’s mouth, “Not in those words, exactly. He threw out some threats to prevent me from telling anyone and continued on to say that it had all been a mistake.” Gavin’s breath caught in his throat when he realized his partner was talking to Connor of all beings about their act of intimacy last night. Of course he was, the metal bastard. He was about to enter the room himself but then he heard sadness dripping from the android’s words. “I believe he would have let anything touch him last night; human, android. One that was deviant, maybe even an android programmed for sex. I don’t know why but I guess… it felt special that he was so vulnerable and fragile in front of me, letting me try things I’d never done. I felt special.” 

Gavin forgot about getting coffee and stumbled back to his desk feeling like his head was full of thousands of buzzing bees and he slumped in his chair, blindly reaching to turn on his computer. RK had feelings for him, in one way or another, but Gavin couldn’t return those feelings. He knew there was no way he could care about an android like that; the appropriate thing would be to explain everything to Nines but Gavin wasn’t the type of person who liked talking about feelings. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two androids exit the breakroom and Connor broke off to perch himself on Hank’s desk, either to ask about a case or flirt with the old jackass. Gavin didn’t care to know which. Nines sat across from him as always and turned on his computer but his eyes were trained on Gavin the whole time. He really didn’t want to get into all of this right now so he refused to make eye contact and focused on actually completing some work for once.

The rest of his shift went by slowly. Thankfully Nines seemed just as ready as he was to leave the second their shift ended- the bad news was Gavin still needed a ride home, a ride he hoped would stay silent. 

After the most awkward car ride of his life (it just barely beat the time he met a hot guy at a bar and wound up in the back of a taxi with a tongue down his throat until the guy pulled back and puked all over Gavin, just barely missing his fucking face) he unlocked the front door and walked in, RK just a few steps behind. He could sense that the android was gonna start talking any second so he grabbed a box of off-brand cereal and practically sprinted to his room, locking the door behind him. Yeah, it made him feel like a pussy but it was better than the hell a conversation with RK would have led to. 

He stretched out on his bed and took out his headphones. He spent the rest of the night munching lazily on cereal and blasting My Chemical Romance a bit too loudly in his ears.

 

RK900 was angry. He assumed so, at least. 

All he wanted was to talk to just ask Gavin what everything meant. If Gavin told him that he, a state-of-the-art prototype android, had been used as a tool last night and nothing more he would be able to get over it. But the way this man acted, behaving like a child who would never be forced to answer for his actions, caused error messages to pop-up in RK’s head. 

Connor had told him to be direct with Gavin and explain exactly what was bothering him but how could he do that when the man retreated to his room without saying a word? He felt like screaming or at least going somewhere else for the night. His only options would be to visit Hank Anderson’s house- but he worried about what he would find the lieutenant and Connor doing with each other- or spend the night at the DPD as he normally did. But RK also knew that he’d promised to help Gavin and really didn’t need the man getting into a car crash while trying to drive himself to work with only one functioning arm. 

Anger boiled inside him but he forced himself to stay calm and allow his components time to rest. He could worry about everything again in the morning. 

Morning came much too quickly, in his opinion. He could hear fumbling in the kitchen and looked over just in time to watch as Gavin dropped a mug of coffee on the ground, porcelain and brown liquid spreading across the tile. It was much too early for this shit.

The detective attempted to clean up on his own but RK pushed him away slightly rougher than he should have and cleaned up quickly and efficiently. He also made the man a new cup of coffee with some toast before exiting the kitchen, not wanting to be so close to Gavin. He felt the urge to say speak but kept his mouth shut. It took more willpower than he expected to refrain from reprimanding Gavin; he managed to hold back until they were headed to work and neither one could escape the discussion.

“Detective Reed, let’s talk.” Four words in and Gavin was already shifting uncomfortably and turning to stare out the window. This was going to be difficult. “Detec- Gavin, what happened the other day, did I overstep any boundaries as your friend? Because I assure you, that wasn’t what I intended.”

Gavin looked at him with a smirk. “You think we’re friends, tin can? That’s precious. I didn’t know you were soft like your slutty, cock-sucking brother.”

RK felt his thirium boil and he found his hands were gripping the steering wheel much too tight. He wasn’t a huge fan of the relationship Connor and Hank were sharing but he didn’t appreciate the way Gavin talked about him. He parked the car abruptly and Gavin was jerked forward in his seat, his injured arm knocking into the door of the car; he let out a pitiful cry and RK had to stop himself from chuckling.

Before Gavin could escape the car he asked another question, “Do you honestly dislike me? Am I just a machine to you?”

The detective avoided eye-contact and exited the vehicle, swiftly moving to the building and disappearing inside. RK continued to sit in the car, prying his hands from the wheel. Any amusement he felt from seeing Reed in slight pain had disappeared leaving him more upset and distressed than before. It was childish to think he and Gavin had any type of positive relationship and the man absolutely hated androids. But they were work partners so he had to suck it up and push his feelings aside to focus on his job, his main priorities. 

He entered the station only to be met by lieutenant Anderson stepping in front of him. “Fowler wants to see you, he already has Reed in there,” Hank gestures behind him to the separate office. Hank then glances around quickly and pulls RK closer to him, “I don’t know if something happened but Reed sent a real nasty look Connor’s way when he came in and mumbled something only Connor picked up. From the look on his face, it wasn’t a compliment but he won’t tell me.”

RK could see the worry on Hank’s face and responded with a neutral expression. “Try to stay away from Detective Reed. I’ll keep an eye on him.” As he walked away, he heard a soft “thanks” uttered in his direction. He didn’t have time to talk with Connor, especially if he didn’t want his emotions to overwhelm him again. 

He entered the office and stood gracefully before Captain Fowler, apologizing for being late. He purposely avoided looking in Reed’s direction and decided to play the role of the “good android” instead. It only took a few minutes for Fowler to explain the situation to them: a human had been murdered, most likely by a deviant, and they were most qualified to investigate. Hank and Connor were already working a difficult case and, while Fowler wasn’t happy sending an injured officer out, he felt it was the best decision.

“Captain, I am perfectly capable of going on my own if you feel it would be too much for Detective Reed to handle,” RK pointed out.

Before Gavin could say anything in response, Fowler gave his own opinion, “I understand you are a capable detective yourself but not everyone is as tolerant of android police officers as we are here. There’s still a long way to go and I refuse to put you in any danger just because Reed made some stupid decision on his own and got hurt. You two will go together.” It was difficult for RK to mask his frustration and disappointment but he managed to thank the Captain and exit the office; he made his way to his desk to pick up a few items and wait for Reed to catch up. The man said nothing when he made it to the desks as well and RK immediately walked towards the exit to get this shit over with quickly.

Gavin caught up to him far too fast and when they passed the desks of Hank and Connor, he decided to be a bigger jackass than he already was. “I can see how much happier you are, Anderson, now that you don’t have to look for dates anymore because you have a perfect little cock-slut to take your frustrations out on.”

Before Hank’s anger caused him to throw a punch, RK grabbed Gavin by the ear. “I might just have to keep you in the car all day long like a dog if you can’t shut your mouth and do your job, detective.” He said the last part with a sneer then let go of the man and exited the building, striding towards the car without looking back.

 

It took Gavin a moment to snap out of his daze after RK had become so… stern with him. It made him feel uncomfortably warm inside, especially in the pit of his stomach. When he came back to reality he could see Hank smirking at him; Gavin flipped him off before he could say anything and left the building to meet back up with Nines.

He wasn’t attracted to RK; the only reason he got off the other night was due to how pent-up he was along with the fact someone was touching his dick. As a dude, it wasn’t something he could completely control- that’s what he had convinced himself of. 

He got to the car and slipped in, RK turning the ignition and exiting the parking lot without waiting for Gavin to secure his seatbelt. There was something in the androids blank expression that caused Gavin’s stomach to knot up; words from earlier replayed easily in his mind. 

Am I just a machine to you?

He didn’t know the answer; he didn’t think he did, at least. He was just an asshole and RK was finally figuring it out, just like everyone else in his life eventually did.

“We’re here, detective,” was all that was spoken before the android left Gavin alone in the vehicle. He sat there in a state of shock for a few moments too long before he came back to reality and headed towards the crime scene himself. 

After moving just a few steps he noticed something and muttered, “Fucking bullshit, not now,” before Perkins caught sight of him as well and made a beeline for the man.

“Look at this: Gavin Reed and his precious little android I’ve heard so much about. What’s wrong, you and your lover have a fight?” RK was close enough to hear the comment and his body went stiff for a few moments before he entered the victim’s home without a single word. 

“Fuck off, Perkins. I am not in the mood to deal with your shit today, just let me do my job,” Gavin grumbled and pushed past the living asshole to follow his partner inside. He could hear the man shouting something about taking control of the case but he shrugged off the words, eager to be done with the investigation already.

The living room of the house was an utter mess but every other room seemed completely undisturbed. 900 was already kneeling in front of the victim- a woman in her 30s- who had clearly been strangled judging by the massive bruises around her neck. There was also evidence of a few punches landing on different areas of her body most likely from her fighting back against her killer. “No fingerprints,” Nines spoke as though the words were directed to the air around him and not to Gavin, or anyone else, and the tension in the room was more noticeable than the fucking dead body on the ground.

As Gavin began to examine the victim, RK went over to the coffee table and drug one long finger over the surface before bringing it to his mouth and licking at it carefully. He felt a familiar tightness in his gut, the beginnings of arousal if he wasn’t mistaken, and forced his gaze away from the android and back to the dead woman who was somehow the most comforting thing in the entire room.

“There are traces of thirium, confirming the suspicions that the killer is an android. Considering the front door was open when the body was found, it is likely the deviant fled the scene long ago and is hiding out somewhere.” Gavin could suddenly feel the eyes of his partner trained on him but refused to look back, instead pretending to inspect the rug for evidence. “I am going to search outside for anything the deviant may have left for us to find.” He exited before Gavin could get any words out and the detective sighed in relief to be alone for a moment. 

The only thing he seemed to understand was that he had never been so confused in his entire life. And he didn’t want to fucking think or talk about it anymore so he examined the kitchen that was connected to the living room in case there was anything important elsewhere in the house.

Gavin was almost finished looking over every surface, everything clean and worthless to the investigation when he heard raised voices coming from outside the house. He couldn’t quite make out any of the words and immediately the possibility that the deviant had returned to the crime scene came to mind. Without stopping to think he ran towards the door with one hand clumsily reaching for his gun knowing full well that he can’t shoot with his left hand.

Bursting outside he came face-to-face with a sight he would never have expected to see and he was frozen in place just staring at the scene unfolding in front of him with his mouth hung open in shock.

 

RK was happy to have a decent excuse to leave the stifling feeling the house created and the uncomfortable proximity of him and Gavin. There were a few traces of thirium outside the door that he could see and as the one android at the scene, he was the only one who could see the traces of blood left behind- it was up to him to investigate it further. He knelt in the driveway to get a closer look at a couple drops of blue blood when a perfectly clean shoe stepped directly on his hand. The figure stopped to stand over him.

“My bad, plastic. Guess I just didn’t see you there.” RK knew Perkins had pushed him on purpose but there was no point in making an argument. “You and that bitch detective can go on home now, it’s time for the professionals to handle this. You’re done here.”

Nines stood up slowly attempting to keep his circuits calm. He stood up straight and locked eyes with Perkins, “I’m not sure if you’re aware but I have found traces of thirium left behind by the deviant. It is not something humans like yourself can see on their own, only other androids can locate the traces now. So, I believe you will find my presence quite necessary for this case.”

Any idiot could see the anger begin to boil inside of Perkins; he was known for being a strict and often rude man to anyone he worked with, even more so when it came to androids. Discrimination remained throughout the workplace but some humans were worse than others. 

“Listen here, you fucking worthless machine,” Perkins grabbed a handful of RK’s jacket, wrinkling the material and pulling the android closer to him. “I’m telling you to go get Reed and leave my crime scene before I kick both of your asses. Do you understand?”

Nines was on the verge of breaking and allowing his rage to flow out of him; he just barely kept it together as he shoved the other man off and away from him and fixed his clothing. He took longer than he needed to pull himself together just to piss the man off more- perhaps not the smartest decision but it still felt right. 

“We were told to come here; I’d rather clean the bathrooms at the station than look at your face for any length of time. But I am here to do my job, unlike you.” Perkins attempted to respond but RK cut him off, “Furthermore, I am not Detective Reed’s babysitter and I find it highly unlikely you could beat me in a fight of any kind. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ll go back to doing your job for you as well as my own.”

RK turned on his heels to keep following the thirium trail he had discovered but only made it a few steps before he was pushed from behind and fell to his knees on the concrete using his hands to brace his fall. Something surged through him, something he hadn’t ever felt before. He was vaguely aware of some officers calling out to the two of them and saw Gavin peering on in shock to his left. But suddenly none of that mattered to him anymore.

He stood up, noticing the small scratches on his hands and rips in the knees of his dress pants mixed with some of his own thirium. He looked down at his hands with a hollow gaze. His surroundings appeared scrambled but he didn’t think any of his biocomponents were damaged. 

Perkins’ voice was crystal clear when it reached his ears. “You’re absolutely worthless; I don’t know who’s dick you’re sucking to stay on as a detective but it’s only a matter of time before they send you back to Cyberlife or dispose of you like the scrap metal you are. Good fucking luck.” A laugh came from his mouth and RK’s LED was stuttering red.

In a few swift movements, RK was facing Perkins, pulling his arm back, and landing a hard punch straight to the soft flesh of his face. He stumbled backward with a hand covering his face and a weak yell exited his body. Blood poured from his nose and he was shouting obscenities. 

It didn’t take long for Gavin to grab RK by the arm suggesting it was time for them to leave; he sent RK to get in the car and stayed behind for a moment. Before he was completely out of earshot he caught one last quip from Perkins, “You need to learn to control your fucking android, Reed! You’ve always been a pussy but this is ridiculous.” Gavin was frustrated and over it but he had to admire the asshole for sticking to his idiotic remarks and not backing down.

Gavin looked calm as he stated, “He’s not my android. And he’s a living being, one that’s significantly better than you could ever hope to be.” Almost as swiftly as RK, Reed landed a punch to Perkins’ chest causing the man to double over and gasp for air. “Get over it,” Gavin spat as he strode over to the car and RK quickly took off once the detective got his seatbelt buckled.

“We gotta get out of here before dickhead sends someone after us.” Gavin had gone from appearing (almost) tough to having a fearful look in his eye. RK thought the chances of anyone coming for them were quite low so there was nothing to worry about.

“Detective, while I am glad to be out of there, I was following an important lead that only an android can detect. There were no other android officers at the scene. I would not want to see the killer escape.”

Gavin shook his head and sighed. “Don’t worry, I mentioned it to one of the competent officers and she assured me she’d get another officer up there who could track the thirium. They’ll keep us updated.”

RK shifted uncomfortably in his seat and he felt a pit in his (metaphorical) stomach. “Detective Reed,” his voice was quieter and he forced any hints of his own fear out of his speech. “What will Captain Fowler say when we return and he receives news of what happened?”

Gavin chuckled, “What, you’re afraid he’s gonna fire you?” He looked over and saw RK’s face drop as he rubbed his thigh nervously. “Oh. Oh, shit, Nines. He won’t fire you. He probably won’t even be that mad. Anderson hasn’t managed to get fired yet, and he’s done some dumb shit. At most, we might be suspended for a few days, no biggie.”

RK looked confused, “We? What do you mean?”

“I punched Perkins, too. Fowler would probably be happy to see me gone for a few days,” Gavin chuckled but his voice lacked any real amusement. 

The car was silent the rest of the way back to Reed’s house, tension weighing heavily on the shoulders of both men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while. I hadn't originally planned on this becoming more than one chapter but I couldn't leave it where it was. I've never written a single piece of work that was this long before and there's still more to come after this. Honestly, I can't believe people even read the first chapter so... thank you for your kindness and inspiring me to write more. Enjoy!


	3. Don't Start A Fight With An Android

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful day, all Gavin wants to do is relax. All RK900 wants is to know why his partner hates him so much. They have different agendas but it's a good thing androids can be so persistent.

Gavin relaxed at the sight of the front door of his house and knew that tonight he definitely deserved a beer or two. Or three. He’d have to see.

He reached the door before Nines and dug the key out of his back pocket where all of his important shit was kept when he left the house. As he tried to fit the key in the lock he realized, for the first time, that he couldn’t unlock a door properly with his left hand only. After struggling for much too long and kicking at the door RK took the key from him and got the door open in seconds. Like an asshole. 

Gavin grumbled and shoved past him making sure he snatched his keys back, failing to notice the way RK tensed and clenched a fist at his side as Gavin entered the house. A worn leather jacket was shed and thrown over the back of the couch and two dirty tennis shoes ended up near enough to the door. Gavin caught RK rolling his eyes in disgust and found it less annoying and more amusing, to his own surprise. 

After grabbing a beer and a bag of chips he made himself comfortable on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping to one of the many terrible sitcoms that were always on. Being swarmed with work, dealing with his injury, and having a co-worker staying with him meant that he hadn’t been able to watch some of his favorite shows for the last few weeks. After all, he couldn’t let it get out to the whole department that he genuinely enjoyed the drama of The Real Housewives and The Bachelor- he was rooting for a schoolteacher named Jenna to win it all because she was sweet and kind but stood up to any of the other girls and could shut down all the rumors that spread about her. He liked her relentlessness. 

Every sip of beer and shitty laugh track pulled more tension from Gavin’s body until he had gone through a few hours of television and about three beers. He wasn’t drunk but he had a mild buzz going that seemed to further relax his muscles. The only problem was the nagging feeling of someone watching him.

Of course, when he turned around, he saw RK watching him silently from the seat he had taken at the kitchen table. He wasn’t looking on with the curiosity or interest that often crossed his face. There was something venomous behind his eyes and Gavin shuddered and sent a frown to RK in response before turning back to the TV and getting caught up in a late-night airing of Venom, a movie he remembered watching when he was just a teenager. 

Just ten minutes later the sound of RK’s shoes drifted from the kitchen to the living room, stopping behind the couch where Gavin was settled. It took all of his willpower not to turn around and grab the android by the collar asking just what the hell his problem was. But he could only hold on for so long before he did face RK; he paused when instead of anger on Nines’ face there stood confusion and something that seemed like sadness. He suddenly didn’t feel like manhandling the android and instead chose a less aggressive tactic.

“Why are you staring at me? What’s the deal, you’ve been acting weird all day.”

A sound of exasperation escaped RK’s mouth and he quickly turned on his heels and began walking away. Gavin wasn’t exactly eager to continue the conversation but he needed to say something because this was all beyond ridiculous at this point. 

“Hey you plastic prick, where do you think you’re going?” Nines halted but kept facing forward, away from Gavin. “What. The fuck. Is your problem? You’re acting like a child and I’m personally sick of it.”

RK spun around swiftly, ice-blue eyes burning into Gavin’s causing a shiver to run down the man’s spine. Anger was clear on his face once again and his voice was low and hit Gavin like an arrow. “I’m sorry detective that neither my life nor career revolves around you and your feelings. You have been nothing but childish since the moment I entered your life so excuse me for not taking anything you say seriously. Maybe my problem is that I’m sick of the way you treat me, Reed.” The name slipped off his tongue like poison and it further fueled Gavin’s own frustration.

“I don’t give a shit, in case you haven’t noticed. You’ve had emotions for, what? A few months now? You don’t even know what you’re talking about. Just look at Connor; he gains emotions and immediately runs off with an alcoholic old man like some sort of slut just horny for atten-” He was cut off when RK rushed towards him, gripped him by the collar of his shirt, and shoved him against the nearest wall. Hard.

There must have been fear in Gavin’s eyes as he struggled against the strong grasp of the android. RK’s face was barely two inches away from his own and he could sense the hatred emanating off him.

“Don’t you fucking dare talk about my brother that way. I don’t want to hear his name coming from the mouth of a whore like yourself, do you understand?”

At that moment Gavin realized he had fucked up in a major way.

He had never been able to share his feelings and emotions with others. Maybe it was because his father had ignored him consistently and reprimanded him for “acting like a girl” every time he would cry, complain, or even show joy. But maybe his dad had no part in this; there was every chance that Gavin was just built incorrectly and that’s why all of his relationships, romantic or otherwise, ended in disaster. At some point, he’d stopped trying.

But fuck, he was now realizing what a huge mistake that had been. He’d spent months shoving every positive feeling he had for Nines deep within him because he couldn’t fall for his work partner. He just couldn’t. Turns out, that hadn’t done much good.

He was frozen in place while RK only tightened his grip and pushed him further against the wall. “I don’t understand, I have tried and tried to be helpful to you and as kind as possible. You… you had started to change, Gavin. You weren’t as mean, there were fewer insults flung my way, and you started to get used to me being in your home. And that night I… helped you, you seemed to enjoy it but I guess I was wrong. I was just a fancy sex toy to you that night and I feel so foolish for thinking you cared,” RK’s voice started to tremble and his strong outward appearance cracked further.

Gavin wanted to say something but his mouth was dry and his tongue sat heavily in his mouth preventing any words to exit besides a small squeak that RK didn’t seem to notice.

The android was in a world of his own and just when it seemed he had said everything on his mind he turned back to Reed with bright eyes radiating sorrow. “Why did you make me fall for you only to break my heart?” His eyes watered and he struggled to hold back his emotions until tears began to spill down his cheeks swiftly.

“Nines, I-I didn’t know you felt that way, I’m sorry for-”

“Shut up, just shut up. I can’t take any more empty words, Gavin. Please,” his voice broke and he fell against Reed, sobbing into the shorter man’s t-shirt loudly. It was shocking to see him break his composure completely and Gavin was stunned.

The hands holding him against the wall loosened their grip and Gavin pushed forward slightly so he was standing up fully. He brought his good hand up and hesitated before gently wrapping his arm around RK and pulling him closer, allowing him to cry freely. It took a few moments but soon he felt two arms slide around his back and cling to the other side of his shirt. 

After letting out his pent-up sadness RK realized where he was and what he was doing and pushed Gavin away from him hard enough that the man slammed his back against the wall again and cried out slightly in pain.

Nines looked like a cat who had just been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to and started wiping at his face as he headed for the front door. Gavin didn’t want the android to leave in this state and panicked over the best solution to this situation, the last few days, everything. 

He moved quickly to block the only exit in the house before RK could reach it, “Wait, Nines! Don’t go yet.”

RK scoffed, cheeks still glistening from where he had been crying, “You dipshit. Just let me leave.”

“I can’t.”

“And why is that? You need to torture and embarrass me further? Just let me go.”

Gavin shoved RK back with both arms, wincing when his right arm burned like a fire was rushing through it but too caught up in the moment to care. “I can’t- I can’t let you leave like this. Thinking I, fuck, that I’m some sort of monster.”

RK’s LED went from a blazing red to a bright yellow, still flickering but calmer than before. He seemed to be waiting for Gavin to continue.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I never meant for any of this to happen. I know I’m an asshole and I assumed you hated me just like everyone else. I was basically wired from a young age to channel all my emotions into anger- that’s not an excuse for how I act, I know that. I just- fuck, Nines.”

“You thought I hated you?”

“Yeah, I mean. You’re this perfect android and I’m just some shitty human, why would you like me?”

RK’s eyes were starting to water again but he didn’t seem to care anymore. “You don’t hate me?”

“No! Of course not, you idiot.” Gavin groaned and sat at the kitchen table, urging RK to join him in the more comfortable setting. “That night when I couldn’t, you know, jerk off I was so desperate to be touched. And you came in and I knew I should have turned you away- you are my colleague after all- but something in me felt so comfortable with you right there. It felt good, yeah, but it wouldn’t have felt nearly as good if it had been anyone else’s hands- and mouth- on me. And that scared me, the overwhelming feelings were terrifying for me. I thought ignoring it would make it go away and for that I’m sorry.” There was a moment of silence before Gavin decided he needed to add onto his statement. “I’m sorry for everything, Nines. I truly am. I care about you and I shouldn’t have acted like a child.”

Tears flowed freely down the android’s cheeks yet again but this time there was less despair in them. It felt like an enormous weight had been lifted from RK and his pain was able to escape one tear at a time. Gavin felt himself start to cry and almost forced it away. But he needed this; he needed to allow himself to feel everything for once instead of suppressing it all. 

Gavin stood slowly and moved next to where RK was seated. He crouched down and gently brought the other man’s face to meet his own before wiping shining tears from the flawless face. Piercing eyes met his and they both moved towards each other until their lips locked together in a tender, and somewhat salty, kiss. It didn’t have the heat of a sexually charged kiss and instead left a warm feeling in Gavin’s chest that he savored.

They pulled back and Gavin gave a slight smile, “Does this mean you forgive me?”

RK sighed softly and held Gavin’s head between his own hands, cradling the man. “After everything that has happened between us, I don’t think I can forgive you just like that. I need time, Gavin. All of this means so much to me but I do need time. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, of course you do. I’m getting way ahead of myself.”

“If you want to show me you’re truly sorry, you’ll apologize to Connor and lieutenant Anderson for all the shit you’ve said and done to them.”

Gavin laughed despite himself, “That’s fair. I can do that.” He went back to his seat at the table and they both sat silently for a few moments. It was calming instead of awkward- the entire house felt clean like demons had just been exorcized from it and the energy was finally pure. 

The silence was broken by RK who had a hint of a smile on his face. “I couldn’t help but notice that while I had you pinned against the wall, although you seemed scared and confused, your body was showing multiple signs of arousal. Is there something you would like to tell me, Gavin?”

He nearly fell out of his chair at the android’s words. All he could do was stare at RK with his mouth hanging open until he realized how stupid he must look and shook himself out of his shock.

“Uh… I’m not sure what you’re talking about, tincan. You’re starting to sound really crazy.” His voice wasn’t convincing and he knew RK would see right through it. He just hoped the conversation would be switched, and soon. 

“So the erection I noticed was nothing? Just a coincidence?”

“That- it’s not like…” he could feel the blush warm his whole face as his scattered mind searched for the right words. “I didn’t mean for that to happen, it was just a reaction to… I don’t get off on having arguments with people!”

Nines smiled softly, “Of course not. However, you seem to get off on a sexual partner handling you roughly, am I correct?”

Gavin’s blush deepened and shit, he couldn’t force any words out of his mouth. RK stood and walked over to where he sat frozen in place. The android leaned down and whispered into Gavin’s ear, “I think I hit the nail on the head, detective.” His voice was low and smooth, practically causing Gavin to melt on the spot.

This evening just kept getting crazier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to put all the smut into this chapter so I'm leaving it on a kind of sexual cliffhanger. There will either be one or two chapters after this, most likely one because I don't have much more to say. Thank you for sticking with me :)

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more because there are plenty of scenarios and angst? fluff? I could put (specifically Gavin) through. I'll see how it all goes and thank you for reading!  
> (I'm @AnotherConnor on Twitter)


End file.
